1, 2, 3 mein Schatz!
by Sherlocke Holmes
Summary: Die Totensümpfe liegen ihnen schon direkt vor der Nase, da fängt Sam ein folgenreiches Spiel an...


So, neuer Versuch. Gollum ist eigentlich ganz ulkig. Jedenfalls der Buch-Gollum. Den Film-Gollum mag ich überhaupt nicht, der ist so bööööse zu Sam. :( schlagen, verraten, aufhetzen - abgrundtief böööse.

Viel Spaß, solltet ihr welchen haben, dann schreibt's doch - oder eben wenn nicht.

1,2,3 mein Schatz!

Die Wanderung zum schwarzen Tor Mordors war lang, kaum erquicklich, steinig und sehr ermüdend. Gollums Flucht vor Sonne und Mond tat der Beschleunigung auch nicht gut, Frodo selbst schleppte sich dahin wie ein Gebeutelter mit schwerer Last. Nur Samwise war noch kleinen Teilen von unermüdlicher Wanderlust gewahr, die ihn jedoch von Stunde zu Stunde immer mehr verließ.

Aus reiner Langeweile heraus, begann er vor sich hinzusummen und zu brummen, hin und wieder murmelte er ganze Liedfetzen vor sich hin, doch nichts hielt der düsteren Atmosphäre lange stand. Die Totensümpfe lagen kurz vor ihnen, Sams freudige und lustige Lieder fielen wie ein Kartenhaus im Windstoß rasch in sich zusammen.

„Herr Frodo, vielleicht sollten wir rasten.", schlug er mit mitleidigem Blick auf seinen Chef hin vor, der müde und gebrochen wirkte.

„Nein, nein, Sam.", erwiderte Frodo nur und griff sich in seltsamer Anwandlung ans Hemd unter dem Elbenmantel. „Es muss noch gehen bis die Fratze – ich meinte, die Sonne – aufgeht."

„Fratze! Fratze, ja ja!", flüsterte Gollum nur von vorne, während er im Dunkel langsam vorwärts schlich. „Beeilen solange es noch geht!"

„Na gut.", gab Sam sich geschlagen. „Schön. Rennen, rennen, bevor die Fratze kommt."

Er seufzte und erinnerte sich wehmütig an die Zeit im Auenland zurück: Ein frischer, gehegter Garten voller Blumen, Frodo des morgens munter aus dem Bett schmeißen, alsdann einmal Rosie und ihre Brüder besuchen, irgendwelche hobitschen Spiele spielen, oder ernsteren Arbeiten nachgehen…

Und jetzt? Elendiges Verstecken vor gelben und weißen Fratzen, die Füße wund laufen und hinter einem wenig vertrauenswürdigen Schnüffler herstapfen, sich auch noch auf ihn verlassen müssen!

„Kennst du noch dieses Spiel, das Rosie mir mal gezeigt hat, Herr Frodo?", fragte er in jäher Anwandlung von Nostalgie. Frodo drehte sich nicht um, schien jedoch zu überlegen.

„Rosie? Dir?"

Sams Wangen überzogen sich mit einem dünnen Schleier voll blasser Röte. „Nun, ja."

„Es scheint mir Jahrhunderte her, Sam. Was war es?"

Wieder der Griff zum Hemd, der Samwise beunruhigte. Er stockte kurz, setzte dann jedoch abermals an: „Schere-Stein-Papier, Herr Frodo, weißt du's jetzt?"

„Ach… ja.", murmelte der Chef langsam, wie in einer Traumwelt nach Geschehnissen wühlend. Da der Weg momentan breit genug war, dass vier Personen hätten nebeneinander gehen können, ließ Frodo sich kurz zurückfallen und hielt Sam die Hand hin.

„Schere – Stein – Papier!"

Beide warfen die Hände in die Luft, Sam öffnete die Handfläche und Frodo zwackte ihn kurz mit ausgestrecktem Zeige- und Mittelfinger.

„Gewonnen.", lachte er müde. Jetzt drehte auch Gollum sich um und beäugte skeptisch das seltsame Gebaren der Halblinge.

„Scheren und Steine?", fragte er und schnüffelte kurz in der Luft.

„Das spielt man so…", begann Frodo, obwohl es Sam augenscheinlich gegen den Strich ging, zu erklären. Sméagol lauschte aufmerksam, dann hob er seine Hand.

„Spielen lieb! Liebe Hobbitsss spielen mit bravem Sméagol!", ereiferte er sich, doch Samwise gefiel das Zischeln in seiner Stimme keinesfalls. „Worum spielen Hobbitsss?"

„Worum spielen?", wiederholte Frodo nur unbekümmert und plötzlich weniger erschöpft. „Um der Freude Willen spielen wir."

„Freude? Oh, wir verstehen, mein Schatz, des einen Freud, des andren Leid.", murmelte Gollum, weniger Sméagol als alles andere. „Wenn wir gewinnen, können wir desss andren Leid sein?"

„Nein.", protestierte Sam sofort, ehe Frodo den Mund öffnen konnte. „Mach mir nicht mein schönes Spiel mit deinen miesen Pfoten dreckig!"

Gollum funkelte ihn nur an, erwiderte lange nichts. Seine Augen musterten Sam plötzlich von Kopf bis Fuß, sodass jenem schnell unbehaglich zu Mute wurde.

„Wenn wir gewinnen, Schatz, dann bekommen wir die Spange des garstigen Hobbits!", forderte er darauf, seine Augen waren an der blattförmigen Brosche an Sams Mantel hängen geblieben.

„Nein!", rief Samwise. „Nicht die von Frau Galadriel!"

„Hobbits spielen um Freude – pah! Wir ssspielen um Elbendreck, mein Ssschatz! Aber's schlottern dem bösen Hobbit die Knie, wir sehn's ja!"

„So? Na, wir werden ja sehen, als ob ich gegen einen wie dich verlieren würde!", fuhr Sam nur auf und ging auf Gollums Provokation unbedacht ein.

„Nicht doch, Samwise.", unterbrach Frodo ihn, denn ihm schwante schon, wie es ausgehen würde. Sam jedoch begann trotzig den Schere-Stein-Papier-Singsang, in den Gollum krächzend einfiel. Er ballte am Ende die Hand zur Faust, während Gollum ihm gleichzeitig die ausgebreitete Handfläche darbot.

„Ha!", rief dieser lachend und hüpfend. „Papier frisst Stein, mein Ssschatz!"

Sams Miene verfinsterte sich, bis sie so bedrohlich und düster wie das Land im Osten war.

„Nicht meine Brosche.", versuchte er es schlapp, er war bemerkbar sauer über sich selbst. „Die schöne Brosche, ein kleines Licht ist sie im Dunkel."

„Ja, ja… kleine Fratze ist sie.", faselte Gollum leise, dann fuhr er hörbar fort: „Gib sie nun her, gemeiner Hobbit! Wir waren lieb, oh ja, mein Schatzzz, und er hat mitgemacht, der feige Hobbit!"

Widerwillig löste Sam die Brosche von seinem Umhang und knotete dessen Enden nun hilfsweise vor dem Hals zusammen. Er hielt seine Spange eine ganze Weile in seiner Hand, ihr Weg in die ausgestreckte Graue war ein langsamer, denn Samwise sträubte sich sichtlich dagegen, ein so reines Stück Schmuck in so dreckige Hände abzugeben. Schließlich ließ er sie jedoch in Gollums Hand fallen. Dieser nahm sie mit finsterem, gequälten Gesicht zwischen die Fingerspitzen und warf sie in den nächsten Graben, der sich neben ihnen auftat und in dem ein leiser Bach plätscherte. _Plopp_, und schon verlosch das Funkeln.

Ein bestürzter Aufschrei war dem Sturz gefolgt.

„Du mieser, kleiner Stinker!", rief Sam laut, Frodo packte ihn am Arm.

„Samwise!", herrschte er ihn an. „Sei doch leise!"

Er löste schnell seine eigene Spange, entwirrte den Knoten von Sams Umhang und pinnte das Blatt dorthin, wo sein rechtmäßiger Platz war. Sein Freund protestierte, doch sachlich band sich Frodo seinen Umhang zu, und wollte kein Wort mehr hören.

„Aber, Herr Frodo…"

„Nein, Herr Samwise, hör auf damit, du bist doch selbst dran schuld."

„Spiel lieb, Spiel gut!", unterbrach Gollum jedoch mit einem Funkeln in den Augen. „Spielen wir weiter, ja? Weiter!"

„Worum, Sméagol?", fragte Frodo misstrauisch, während Sam versuchte, möglichst unauffällig Frodos Brosche zu entfernen und ihm wieder anzustecken.

„Um _ihn_.", zischte die Kreatur plötzlich fieberhaft. „_Den einen!_"

„Um den Ring?", hinterfragte Frodo. „Das – Sam, lass das! – halte ich für keine gute Idee. Ohne Einsatz spiele ich gern mit dir."

„Sss…Lieber Hobbit! Spielen wir!"

Sie liefen weiter, Frodo und Gollum in Rosies Spiel versunken, währenddessen Samwise mit gedrückter Laune hinter den beiden her trottete. Langsam dämmerte es am Himmel, Gollum bewegte sich langsamer und führte sie schließlich zu einer besonders tiefen Mulde im felsigen Gebiet, die mit Moosen überhangen war und kaum Licht durchließ.

Dort kugelte er sich alsbald zusammen, beachtete Frodo und seinen Diener nicht. Sam ließ sich missmutig neben seinem Chef sinken, dessen Kopf nach nur wenigen Minuten zur Seite und auf Sams Schulter rutschte. Als sein Atem ruhig und langsam ging, heftete Sam ihm die Spange wieder an und starrte an die dunkle Felswand ihm gegenüber. Nach einer Weile versank er in dünnen Träumen, immer tiefer schlief er schließlich ein.

Nach, es kam ihm wie eine halbe Ewigkeit vor, wenigen Stunden wurde er jedoch geweckt, und zwar von Gollums Geplapper, das sehr dich an Sams Ohr zu sein schien. Dieser hielt die Augen fest geschlossen, und ließ sich nichts anmerken.

„Hopps , hopps, hopps!", hörte er Gollum zischen. „Eins, zwei, drei, mein Schatzzz, Schere – Stein – Papier!"

Sam fragte sich benebelt, ob Frodo wach war und mit ihm spielte, doch spürte er immer noch den Widerstand vom Kopf seines Chefs auf der Schulter.

„Mein Schatz, mein Schatzzz!", säuselte Gollum weiter. „Spielen wir doch! Schere – Stein – Papier! Will der Hobbit nicht reagieren, wie? Dürfen wir unsss unsren Preisss nehmen, nicht wahr, mein Schatzzz?"

Ein leises Kleiderrascheln war zu hören, schlagartig riss Sam die Augen auf. Er erkannte Gollum, der dicht anbei stand und die Hand zu Frodos Kragen geführt hatte. Als er bemerkte, dass Sam wach war, hielt er jäh in der Bewegung inne.

„Lieber Hobbit", begann Gollum, doch Sam schubste ihn grob weg.

„Nimm die Finger von ihm, du Dreckskerl!", rief er laut, sodass es schallte und Frodo mit einem Zucken aufwachte.

„Was ist los? Ist was passiert?"

„Und ob, Herr Frodo! Dieser Stinker wollte den Ring nehmen!"

„Nicht so laut!", zischte Frodo schnell, fuhr mit der Hand ans Hemd und vergewisserte sich beruhigt, dass alles an seinem rechtmäßigen Platz war, außer natürlich –

„Sam Gamdschie. Nun nimm doch einfach die Blattbrosche!"

„Ich seh's nicht ein, Herr Frodo, da es doch meine Schuld ist, dass ich keine habe!"

Gollum lag immer noch da, wo der Schlag ihn zu Boden befördert hatte, rührte sich nicht, schnüffelte höchstens kurz und wartete ab, ob er wohl noch in der Gunst Frodos stand. Schließlich wandte der Hobbit sich ihm zu.

„Sméagol, wir haben ein Versprechen.", drohte er. „Und du solltest lieber nicht versuchen, _ihn_ dir anzueignen."

„Ganz recht, mein Schatz, wir passen nämlich auf den Herrn Frodo auf!", knurrte Sam.

Gollum rappelte sich auf und kletterte eilig aus der Mulde.

„Liebe Hobbits, nette Hobbits!", zischte er einschmeichelnd herunter. „Sméagol brav, wird jetzt Essen suchen."

Seine tapsenden Schritte verklungen leise, begleitet von einem rauen: „Hopps, eins, zwei, drei, Schere – Stein – Papier! Bald gehörst du mir! Hopps, hopps!"

„Spielen tut ihm scheinbar nicht gut.", murrte Sam, kramte etwas Lembas hervor und gab Frodo unbemerkt eine weit größere Hälfte als er sich selbst genehmigte.

„Nicht wirklich, aber da ist er nicht der einzige, Samwise. Und – _Jetzt nimm doch bitte meine Brosche, ich ertrage diesen wehleidigen Blick nicht mehr!_"

„Au, Herr Frodo, du hast sie mir in den Arm gesteckt!"

„Wenn du sie da wenigstens nicht mehr rausziehen und mir zurückgeben kannst, dann umso besser!"

* * *

**Schere, Stein, Papier,**

**Bald gehörst du mir!**


End file.
